


A Natural Trajectory

by basilique



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cell Phones, Dirty Talk, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Victor, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Seduction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Seduction, Sexting, Switching, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Top Victor, Top Victor Nikiforov, Unresolved Sexual Tension, VictUuri, Yuuri masturbates for Viktor, eros yuuri, horny yuuri, sexy talk on ice :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basilique/pseuds/basilique
Summary: “I don't know exactly what we are to each other right now, Yuuri. But I think it is our natural trajectory to become lovers. I want you. And I think that you want me too. We don’t have to deny ourselves."Yuuri's cheeks blaze. And his heart gallops. But he tilts his head a little more toward Viktor's, wanting to feel those lips brush against his ear again.“I want to touch you, Yuuri,” Viktor murmurs. His hair sweeps down to tickle Yuuri’s earlobe. “I want to make you feel things that overwhelm you. I want to show you what it means to lose your mind with pleasure.”





	1. when you are ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know exactly what we are to each other right now, Yuuri. But I think it is our natural trajectory to become lovers."

Yuuri doesn't hear Viktor coming. 

He is leaning over the half-wall at the side of the rink, holding himself up on one hand while he studies the blade of his right skate. The right seems to be dragging a little behind the left, but he can't tell if it is dull or if he is imagining things. 

When he hears Viktor's voice only a few feet behind him, Yuuri jumps and yelps. 

"Let's call it a day, shall we? You're looking fine, but I'm getting tired. Oh, sorry, did I scare you?" 

"No, it's fine." Yuuri turns away from Viktor again to check the clock on the wall. They've been training for six hours, and Yuuri has barely noticed the time passing. Something about being in Viktor's presence has that effect on Yuuri; he barely feels the hours passing. Sometimes it's like he forgets the world is turning at all. Because being with Viktor is _easy_. It's...nerve-wracking, and most of the time Yuuri still has butterflies in his stomach the whole damn time. But it's easy, too, like slipping into the hot springs or coming home after a long day. 

Yuuri doesn’t hear Viktor glide up behind him on the ice. But a moment later, Viktor's hands are braced on the half-wall in front of Yuuri, and his chest is very close to Yuuri's back. Yuuri tenses-up reflexively. He is not very good at dealing with physical contact with people in general. And, for reasons he'd really rather not admit, he's especially not-good at it when it's with Viktor. 

He can feel the warmth of Viktor's skin through his clothes, and, a moment later--oh goodness-- Viktor's breath on his ear as Viktor leans in to speak softly to him. 

"Yuuri," Viktor purrs, "I want to tell you something. You don't have to look at me if you don't want to." 

Yuuri swallows and nods to show that he understands. 

“Whenever you are ready for me, Yuuri. All you have to do is show me.” 

Yuuri blinks at the wall, stunned and confused, for a moment. The sound of Viktor's voice so low and close is...wonderful. It is uncanny, Viktor’s ability to skate him half to death, yelling his instructions like a mad genius from across the rink, and then drop his voice into something _very different_ sometimes, when he gets up close... 

A chill runs down Yuuri's neck, down his back, and he shivers a little. They are both already sweaty, especially Yuuri. But now a new kind of feverish sweat is blooming on the back of his neck. 

“Ready…? For what?” Yuuri asks, his voice a little shrill. 

Viktor’s skate glides between his legs. His chest presses against Yuuri’s back. He brings his lips a little closer to Yuuri's ear. 

Yuuri tries to catch his breath. But he is already winded from skating, and with Viktor this close, he really doesn't stand a chance of catching it at all. 

“Ready to let me take you to bed,” Viktor murmurs. His lips brush against the shell of Yuuri’s ear. 

Yuuri gasps out loud, and almost jerks away reflexively. But then he stops himself, and forces his body to stay still. 

This is overwhelming, yes, but it is _good_. If he runs away the moment will be broken, and Viktor might not talk like this to him again... 

“I don't know exactly what we are to each other right now, Yuuri. But I think it is our natural trajectory to become lovers. I want you. And I think that you want me too. We don’t have to deny ourselves." 

Yuuri's cheeks _blaze_. And his heart gallops. But he tilts his head a little more toward Viktor's, wanting to feel those lips brush against his ear again. 

“I want to touch you, Yuuri,” Viktor murmurs. His hair sweeps down to tickle Yuuri’s earlobe. “I want to make you feel things that overwhelm you. I want to show you what it means to lose your mind with pleasure.” 

Yuuri gasps and almost chokes on his air. 

His body feels tingly and weak, and his head falls back as if of its own accord to rest on Viktor's shoulder. Viktor hums with quiet approval. He lifts a hand to gently take Yuuri's chin and turn Yuuri's face in toward him. 

“Do you think you could ever let me do that, Yuuri?” 

Yuuri breathes out a shaky breath in answer. 

He is hard, and hot, and helpless now, his body tingling with the thrill of wanting. “What—what else do you want?” he gasps. Viktor’s fingers slide over his ribs, encircling him, pulling him closer. 

“I want to watch your face while I do it,” Viktor breathes. “I want to watch your body flush and your cheeks get hot. I want to watch your mouth fall open and your eyes roll back for me...” 

To his horror, Yuuri lets out a _moan_. 

"My Yuuri," Viktor breathes, rapturous, against his neck. "Whenever you are ready. I will let you destroy me."


	2. call for help

It is two weeks and three days later that Viktor gets the text. 

It is late, almost midnight, and he is alone on the rink. He is deep in a trance of creativity; breathing deeply and expanding into the world as though in a rich sleep as his skates carve and cut over the ice. 

It is raining heavily outside, thick rivulets running down the giant glass windows that open out over Hasetsu. 

Viktor is brainstorming with his body, choreographing pieces of a dance, stringing them together like notes in a sonata. 

The story of a chase. 

Two bodies sprinting, running circles around one another like two stars caught in each others’ orbit. The closer they get; the hotter they burn; the more powerfully gravity draws them together. 

Viktor skates in a circle; leaps into a spin, lands with a leg extended to circle back in the other direction. He looks back over his shoulder; reaches as though trying to catch ahold of someone’s hand; skates backwards in an infinity loop; reaching, looking behind him. 

Chasing Yuuri’s longing, outstretched hand as Yuuri skates backwards, away from him… 

How can he end this? Where can it go? 

There can be only one answer. They have to catch each other, somehow, and go spinning off of the rink. Out of the orbit, into the darkness… 

Viktor reaches out and mimes catching Yuuri’s hand. He starts to spin, skate over skate, toward the edge of the rink. 

And it is then that he feels his phone buzz in his back pocket. 

Viktor spins in place a few more times, one arm miming clutching Yuuri’s hand to his chest, and the other reaching gracefully over his head. Then he comes to a light stop, bobbing up from his trance for a moment, to glance at his phone. 

He is surprised to see a text from Yuuri; Yuuri is usually asleep by this time of night. But he opens it, and he finds no words; just a video. 

He blinks with curiosity and hits play. 

At first, he is not sure what he is seeing. Strange, non-contextual shapes move on the screen. He squints at it, uncomprehending, for several moments. But then his brain registers the sounds in the background; ragged, shaking breaths. And then a needy moan. “ _Viktor…_ ” 

Viktor’s breath freezes halfway down his throat. _Oh sweet god…_

The image comes together for Viktor, and he realizes what he is seeing; Yuuri’s phone is _between his legs_. He is laid out on his bed, his head thrown back. And he is _fingering_ himself, gasping with pleasure. 

“Viktor…” he moans again. “ _Viktor…_ ” 

Viktor is suddenly so hard it almost hurts. 

He has to bend over to skate to the edge of the rink, and he leans on the side wall, curled over his phone with his lips parted and hands shaking. 

“Viktor, I… _ah_ … I need you. I need you. _Please_ …” Yuuri clenches his muscles around his own fingers in his ass, and Viktor lets out a quiet moan. “Please…Viktor, right now, _please_ … _ahh_ …please… _Vitya, Vitya_ …”

Viktor feels like his head will explode. Suddenly, all he can think of in the world is how it would feel to be inside Yuuri...to feel Yuuri clench his muscles like that _around his cock_. To have Yuuri moaning and sweating in his arms, pinned underneath him on the bed, raking nails over his back and _crying_ with pleasure and _oh, god, yes_... 

Despite his shaking hands, Viktor has never gotten out of his skates and into his shoes so quickly. 

He barely remembers to grab his coat as he sprints for the door; hits the lights; throws the locks. And then he is out in the rainstorm with his coat over his head, sprinting over wet cobblestones and hurdling over puddles like a madman, his body and heart on fire.


	3. run to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri reaches out his arms for Viktor, in the trusting way they have that says, “run to me”. He smiles, his cheeks red with arousal and a flush of pleased humiliation as Viktor's eyes rake over him.

Viktor pauses outside of Yuuri’s door. He is very wet, from sprinting through the rain and breaking a sweat. His hair sticks to his forehead, and his heart pounds, and for an uncharacteristic moment, he considers turning to run away again. 

What he wants more than anything else in the world is behind this door. 

It is literally within his reach. But it is so much more precious than a gold metal. Can he trust himself with it? 

“V-Viktor?” Yuuri’s voice calls quietly from inside the room, shaky with desire. And Viktor’s fear immediately loses to his arousal and he throws the door open. 

Yuuri is lying on his bed, legs spread, body covered in sweat. 

It is like a night of fever: the heat, the urgency, the sudden call for help. 

His black cotton briefs are down around his thighs. His naked chest heaves, his bright dark eyes are misted with wanting, his cheeks _burn_. His phone lies abandoned on the bedside table, his clothes all tangled up with his bedsheets. There’s an empty packet of lube stuck to his shin, but he doesn’t seem to have noticed. 

Viktor can’t speak for several moments. He just stares, his heart in his throat and his body shaking. 

“ _Yuuri…_ ” he finally breathes. 

He can see the blood beating in Yuuri’s throat. The way his ribcage moves as he breathes. The soft skin of the insides of his thighs, the sweet crease between the cheeks of his ass, the swollen weight in his balls, the flush in his shaft. Yuuri’s _body_ , about which he is so vulnerable and so _private_ , laid out on display for Viktor. 

Yuuri reaches out his arms for Viktor, in the trusting way they have that says, “run to me”. He smiles, his cheeks red with arousal and a flush of pleased humiliation as Viktor's eyes rake over him. 

Viktor drops his wet coat on the floor, kicks off his shoes, tears off his shirt. And then he stumbles toward Yuuri in just his wet jeans, reaching out his own arms. 

He lands on his hands and knees on top of Yuuri. The bedsprings screech and the frame bumps against the wall, but Viktor is not really concerned with quietness right now. Their chests press together. Yuuri’s skin is very hot, while Viktor’s is cool from the rain. 

For several moments, they just lie there hugging, a little frightened to do anything else, their heartbeats frantic against each other. 

Viktor, to his intense surprise, finds himself terrified. He normally has no shortage of sexual confidence. He's experienced, he's comfortable with himself and his body, he knows what he likes, he knows how to ask for it...but in this moment, he feels like a trembling virgin. He has no idea what to do next. Because this is _Yuuri_. 

It's _Yuuri!_


	4. rushing fast

“You came,” Yuuri breathes. 

Viktor pulls away, raises himself up onto his forearms so that they can look at each other. “Of course I did. I didn’t know I could run so fast.” 

Yuuri smiles and squirms a little, a vision of flushed skin and cinnamon-warm eyes underneath him. 

His hands come to rest on Viktor’s chest. He lowers his eyes to watch his own hands as his fingers float over Viktor’s pectorals. He runs the tip of one finger lightly down Viktor’s breastbone. 

Viktor watches his face. The room is lit only by moonlight, and Viktor admires the way that Yuuri’s eyelashes make little shadows on his cheekbones. He feels a line of fire where Yuuri’s finger traces him. 

His own hand comes to Yuuri’s cheek, his thumb to brush over the shadows, and Yuuri raises his eyes to look at him again. 

“Are you alright, Viktor? You look…scared.” 

Viktor nods. He feels absurd. But he is. 

He is helpless in the face of Yuuri’s power. 

Yuuri blinks, confused. He looks like he is trying to make his aroused brain cool down enough to think straight. “D-Don’t be, Viktor. We don’t have to do anything at all. I didn’t mean to…to pressure you. I’d never--” 

“No, no…” Viktor hastily places a finger over Yuuri’s lips. “No, _I want to_ , Yuuri. If I may…” He leans down closer over Yuuri’s face, his hair falling to brush against Yuuri’s forehead. 

Yuuri nods, his eyes wide for a moment on Viktor’s. And then he lets out a sigh and lets his eyelids drift closed, his chin tilted forward in invitation. 

Viktor cups his chin in one hand, and leans forward so that their lips touch, soft and warm. It is a light brush, and Viktor’s bottom lip rests only for a moment on the line of Yuuri’s gently closed lips. 

But Yuuri’s body _stirs_ underneath him. And Yuuri’s hand, still slicked with lube and warm from his own body, comes up to grasp gently at the base of Viktor’s head, and pull him closer. Their mouths open in a deeper kiss. 

Hot chills run down Viktor’s neck, over his shoulders, to prick in his ass and his cock. The whole world suddenly seems to exist in Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri’s _mouth_ , warm and soft and tasting of spearmint toothpaste and the green tea that Yuuri drank earlier. 

Outside, the rain beats thickly against the window pane. 

But all that Viktor can hear is the soft, almost-imperceptible _moan_ that slips from Yuuri’s throat as Viktor slides his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth. 

Viktor’s hand finds Yuuri’s, laid up over his head on the pillow, and his thumb slides over Yuuri’s wrist, caressing the sensitive skin there. He can feel the warm pulse of Yuuri’s heart; rushing fast. 

Their lips fit together perfectly; Viktor's slender and sculpted, Yuuri's plush and hot. There is black pepper in Yuuri's lips, and Viktor's lips smart with it. His dick is hardening against Yuuri's thigh, and Yuuri feels it, and he _smiles_ into the kiss.


	5. I'll lay you back

The bed smells like Yuuri. Yuuri's sleeping smell. The room looks like Yuuri; comfortable, wonderful, safe, to Viktor. Like a home that Viktor never wants to leave behind. 

And Yuuri is kissing his neck: clumsy, ardent, and enthusiastic. He wraps his arms around Viktor’s waist to pull him closer, and Viktor feels soothed and somehow _thawed_ by the heat of Yuuri’s body. Yuuri is a _furnace_ right now. And he is surrounding Viktor in his flames: his leg slides up Viktor’s as he bends his knee, getting more leverage to pull Viktor close. 

Viktor is getting his courage back. His anxieties melt away with the sensations of Yuuri. How could he ever, ever be callous enough to give Yuuri anything but his full undivided attention? 

Viktor slides an arm under Yuuri’s waist and guides him up so that he is sitting, with his legs askew and Viktor straddling his lap. Viktor keeps his arm around Yuuri’s waist to hold him up, but wraps the fingers of his free hand into Yuuri’s hair, and gently tugs Yuuri’s head back, exposing his throat. 

Yuuri gasps shakily, and then moans and drops his head back further into Viktor’s hand. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor gasps. He gazes breathlessly down at him, overwhelmed by the beauty and innocence he is holding in his hands. “You are…you’re…you’re even more beautiful like this than I imagined…” 

His lips fall against Yuuri’s throat and he kisses his way from jaw to collarbone; lips parted against the heat of Yuuri’s skin, eyes closed rapturously. 

Yuuri cries out a little, shaking and overwhelmed in his arms. “Ahh…y-yes! Yes! Viktor, _yes_ …” 

Viktor pinches his nipple gently between two fingers, and Yuuri gasps. His fingers come up to rake through Viktor's hair. “Vitya…” 

Viktor runs his hands hungrily down Yuuri’s waist, and Yuuri gasps, and _shivers_ , and Viktor remembers—as he had almost forgotten in his moment of passion—that Yuuri has never been touched sexually before. For whatever insane reason, he has never had a lover. 

Even somewhat innocent touches, like Viktor's fingers on his nipple, are going to be able to take him apart. And he is already overwhelmed, gasping for air like a fish out of water. 

Viktor lets go of his nipple. 

Only gentle caresses for Yuuri tonight. Despite Viktor’s overwhelming desire to stretch Yuuri open for his cock and fuck him until he sees stars, that is not what will be best for Yuuri. 

Yuuri needs to feel his love. Not just his desire, tonight. 

Viktor’s love is patient. He could spend years swallowing down his own desire, just caressing Yuuri and watching the contented rise and fall of his chest, the bashful rouge in his cheeks. 

But Yuuri has other ideas. 

“Viktor," he gasps, "fuck me.” 

Viktor is kissing gently over his collarbones, down his shoulders, still cupping Yuuri’s head in his hand like Yuuri is made of glass. He looks up, his eyes bright and glassy with love, and shakes his head. 

“Not tonight. I will lay you back, but not to do that to you. Not yet. There are many other ways that I can pleasure you. Just let me watch your Eros. Just let me see you in pleasure, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr! https://basilique.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> And I have lots of other YOI fics on ao3 =D Most of them are wholesome and romantic, though there are a few notable exceptions lol


End file.
